


Intermezzo

by missameliep



Category: Desire & Decorum (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missameliep/pseuds/missameliep
Summary: Opera Saint James has not changed in the past two years, but many things have since the London Season of 1816. The memory from another night at the Opera crawled its way back to Yusuf Konevi's mind.





	Intermezzo

**Author's Note:**

> * English is not my first language.  
* All characters belong to Pixelberry.

Opera Saint James has not changed in the past two years, not even a bit. Most of the attendance was familiar to Yusuf Konevi after all these years living in London. As he walked past the throng of well-dressed men and women, briefly stopping to greet a few of his acquaintances, a persistent memory crawled its way back to his mind.

As the Ottoman man took his seat besides Bartholomew Chambers and Mrs. Chambers at the box that evening, right behind another elegant couple in sumptuous attires, his mind reminisced about another opening night at the same place and the events preceding it two years before.

***** 

Since the Season of 1816 resumed after Lent, the man had observed the changing demeanours of his close friend, the Imperial Prince Hamid, envoy to England from the Sultan of the Ottoman Empire. Somehow, over those weeks, his friend, who was the kindest man he knew, but was haunted by many shadows from his past, had become happier.

The wretchedness that used to cloud his eyes from time to time, even though he tried to conceal it with a composed and polite mask, had been replaced by a constant glint and a joy that he, who knew him closer than most, has never beheld.

Any time he sauntered a room covered in magnificent silks, a renewed spring in his steps and an even wider grin in his lips. 

At the rented townhouse where he was invited to live with the Prince a few months after he assumed his post as an ambassador in London, it became an often occurrence to interrupt the man’s daydreams. His blue eyes lost in thoughts as sometimes he would be in silence contemplating the moon.

Crossing the parlour towards the window with quiet steps, Mr. Konevi stood at Prince Hamid’s side, the other man oblivious of his presence as his eyes were fixed up on the sky. A cool breeze blowing his dark brown hair.

“A penny for your thoughts.”

“Konevi.” his eyes moved from the sky to the man at his side, and he said softly with a beam on his face, “Not a particular thought… I was just admiring the moon. It looks magnificent tonight, no?”

“It does.” Mr. Konevi looked up, through the window, and then back at him again, “You seem more interested in the skies these days, Hamid.”

“Do I?” he asked, and his gaze found his friend’s curious eyes, “Perhaps…”

“The moon has been a source of inspiration to lovers since the beginning of time.”

“I suppose.” The Prince let out a soft chuckle, and patted the other’s shoulder before walking away, “You know me too well, my friend. Have a good night.”

The barrister’s eyes accompanied the other man striding out of the room, hands on his back and humming a tune.

As the days went by Mr. Konevi’s suspicions grew into certainty. Prince Hamid was most definitely smitten. However, his heart hasn’t taken a liking to any of his usual companions, he deduced. For weeks, there were no late-night visitors snaking their way into the darkened house, and there was only one name constantly on his lips and it was the one of the young Lady from Edgewater. 

The days prior the opening night of Handel’s Almira, he observed the unusual agitation of Prince Hamid around the preparations. Lady Elizabeth accepted his invitation and with her lady friend, Miss Parsons, would ride with him in his carriage to the theatre. That fact, he knew, set his friend into a whirlwind of emotions. Anxiety and happiness taking it in turns. 

The evening of the event, Mr. Konevi was stricken with surprise when from the corridor he heard music. When he opened the door to the study, an involuntary smile spread on his lips as he saw the Prince pacing around, clutching a _libretto_ in his hand and singing. His melodious baritone voice filling the room. From time to time, the Italian lyrics replaced by their meaning in English.

Once he reached the window, he whirled and stopped both moving and singing when he noticed Mr. Konevi smiling by the door. 

“Bravo!” the man applauded; and the Prince bowed exaggeratedly with a flourish and a wide smile.

“Konevi, I haven’t seen you there. Please, come inside, if you like.”

“That was beautiful! I beg you can forgive the interruption; I was on my way out –”

Waving his hand, the Prince said, “Don’t apologise, Konevi, I was just learning the aria’s words.”

“Oh! I didn’t realize you’d performing this evening as well, my friend.” he teased, causing the Prince to let out a heartfelt laugh.

“One never knows, I might as well be prepared if the opportunity presents itself.”

“Never have I seen you so excited with a presentation before, Hamid. Might I be bold to assume there is an especial reason for it?”

Mr. Konevi was aware the lady’s company for the evening had more to do with the excitement and the glow on his face than the presentation itself. Observing the way they interacted, it was impossible to ignore how taken by the Earl of Edgewater’s daughter he became as the days went by.

“You are not mistaken. This evening shall stand out amongst every other before, because I will bask in the company of a lady so unique, with a beauty so incomparable and a heart so kind that…” he trailed off and beamed, “Lady Elizabeth certainly inspires my enthusiasm. And I have promised her to translate every word.”

“Since we have met, I must say, I have never seen you like this or speaking about anyone in such manner.“

“That’s because I have never met a woman like her, Konevi…” the Prince said softly, “The way I feel is wonderful and terrifying at the same time.”

“How is that so?”

“She’s my soulmate! I have just realized it!”

“Soulmate, my friend?” he failed to stifle a giggle, “I haven’t known you believed in such things.”

“I would laugh at myself too, if I were you.” Prince Hamid chuckled, “But that is the only truth, Konevi, and I cannot hide it anymore. I crave to be with her, only her… and yet I can’t speak of these feelings to Lady Elizabeth. A few days ago, I had the most perfect opportunity to do it, however my tongue is tied!”

"Your tongue tied, Hamid?” Mr. Konevi asked with surprise in his voice, “I wouldn’t imagine that could ever happen! There are few people as eloquent as you in the whole London.”

"But it does happen. Whenever I am with her, the right words slip from my mind and tongue. What an ill fate!” he shook his head.

“I am certain the words from this opera shall inspire you.”

“Hopefully or I think I might lose my mind if I cannot speak of what fills my heart.” he said shaking his head, both hands on his hips.

“We cannot afford our ambassador losing his mind…” stepping closer, he patted his shoulder, “Does the lady feel the same?”

“Sometimes, it seems so…”

“_Inshallah _nothing shall keep you from confessing your love tonight. The soon you do it, the soon you shall learn if the lady reciprocates your affections.” he said and saw the ear to ear grin in his friend’s face.

“_Inshallah._”

*****

Konevi walked past the rows of chairs and took his seat by the orchestra, knowing the one by his left side would remain vacant as his friend would be seating at the Duke of Karlington’s box in the company of the lady he claims to be his soulmate. And the one person he’d love to occupy it was accompanying Ms. Holloway for the evening.

Sighing, he sat by himself and observed the attendance. Until he watched in disbelief as Prince Hamid, with shoulders slumped, strode in that same direction.

“Your Highness,” he rose to his feet and bowed, as he did when they were in public, “shouldn’t you be taking your seat at the box with Lady Elizabeth?”

Trying to maintain a composed face, and straightening his shoulders as he took his seat, Prince Hamid flashed an insincere smile.

“I shall be taking my seat here, if you don’t mind. The Duke failed to warn me in advance there would not be a place for me at his box.”

Mr. Konevi gaped and, even though the other man tried to conceal his disappointment with a smile, his eyes were filled with sadness. Throughout the first act, in the dim light, he stole sideway glances at his friend and noticed how his blue eyes were constantly drawn up to the Duke’s box. 

The music faded and the curtains closed on the stage, indicating the beginning of the intermezzo. While people moved around and reunited with acquaintances, the Prince remained on his seat, with his hands on his knees and eyes still fixed on the stage’s direction.

“Are you staying here, Hamid?” he whispered, “Aren’t you going to look for Lady Elizabeth? You could try to talk to her for a few moments…”

“She’s with the Duke tonight.”

“Should this matter? Weren’t you going to confess your love, Hamid?” he susurrated.

“I was… but…” he sighed.

Rising to his feet, with his hands behind his back, the Prince paced back and forth in the corridor, eyes trained on the box on the upper side of Opera St. James, catching glimpses of the lady in blue and gold sitting there.

“Can you imagine that? I travelled half the world to find my soulmate… Her heart incessantly calling mine,” he paused, “and now she’s in Duke Richards’ box. Obviously, he wants to marry her and perhaps she shall accept it… How can I compare to him? He’s a proper Englishman and a Duke! I am just a foreigner.”

Konevi took a deep breath, he knew by now how the English society worked and the importance held by titles and rank, especially considering the dire situation of the lady. Being a foreigner wouldn’t make a simple task earning the favours of the lady’s family; besides a natural daughter as Lady Elizabeth could be willing to sacrifice love in order to secure her place amongst the gentry and the inheritance of her father’s Estate in the future.

“During the ride, did it feel like she returns your affections?” Mr. Konevi asked in a low voice.

“Perhaps. The lady was genuinely pleased to be in my company, that I know. And when we parted, she was certainly unhappy with the situation… But, as to be enamoured, I cannot be positive. If only fortune smiles upon me…” the Prince halted and looked at his friend.

“Well, if she does, you need not to worry about the Duke or any other gentleman.”

“And if she doesn’t?”

“Then, she’s not your soulmate.”

*****

“Yusuf!”

A soft voice at his side brought him back from his reveries.

“Is something the matter? You seem distracted this evening.”

“I apologise. My mind was visited by memories from another opening night.”

“Is that so?” Mr. Chambers asked with curiosity.

“Do you remember two years ago when we came to Handel’s Almira? You brought Ms. Holloway at the time.”

“Are you possessed by jealousy, my love?” Mr. Chambers whispered and stroked Mr. Konevi’s arm, prompting the man to let out a loud laugh, that caught the attention of Mrs. Chambers.

“Not at all. I was just wondering about how many things have changed from that day on…”

“Which day?” Mrs. Chambers asked, with an intrigued expression.

“The opening night of Almira. Two years ago, my dear. Do you remember that evening?”

“Unfortunately, I do. I was in this exact box, with Elizabeth and the Duke of Karlington. What an unpleasant evening for both of us ladies. She had to endure that despicable man’s undesirable advances; as for I, Viscount Westonly took me home in his carriage afterwards… My throat was hurt with all the yelling and yet he wouldn’t understand I did not wish to marry him.” she snorted.

“Poor you, my dear. How pleased I am that you managed to finally scare him away.” Mr. Chambers said with a smile.

“Not as pleased as I was.” she raised an eyebrow, and glanced at the Ottoman man, “I beg you tell me, sir, what prompted you to remember that particular evening?”

“Suddenly I found myself surrounded by too many memories from that day, I suppose.” Mr. Konevi mused.

“Plenty has changed since then, hasn’t it?” Mr. Chambers said, contemplating his companions.

“Indeed. Never have I anticipated I would be here one day married to you and expecting a child.” the woman said with a little smirk, a hand stroking the roundness of her abdomen, “An infant that is as enthusiastic with the theatre as the father.”

“Nor have I. Truly unpredictable, if anyone had asked me two years ago, that we would reach this perfect agreement.” Mr. Chambers said softly to the woman at his right side and then took a quick and adoring look at the man at his left.

“However, not as unpredictable as everything that have happened to them until our joyous reunion.” Anabelle Chambers said in a conspiratorial tone, giving a meaningful look at the couple sitting together in front of them, captivated by each other and oblivious to the conversation around them.

“The stories and all the places they have been… It’s almost unbelievable!” Mr. Chambers said with excitement in his voice, and a wide grin in his lips.

Whipping her head back, with a hand on her husband’s shoulder, Elizabeth glanced at the trio behind them, beaming.

“Is that possible that even you would gossip about us, Anabelle?”

“Talking about how we are pleased to have you back here in London cannot be considered gossip, my friend.” Mrs. Anabelle Chambers smirked, and the women smiled fondly at each other.

“Possibly not as pleased as we have been to see all of you once again.” Elizabeth said and shared a content look with her husband.

“Oh, look! It shall begin.” Mr. Chambers said pointing to the stage and the opening curtains.

As the orchestra starts to play and the first notes fill the theatre, the five pairs of eyes are drawn to the stage.

“I am very excited to finally watch an opera here with you, my Prince.” Elizabeth whispered and intertwined her fingers with her husband’s.

“So am I. And tonight, as I have promised you a day long ago, my love, I shall translate every word for your enjoyment.” Prince Hamid said softly, his breath fanning the brown locks at the side of her face. 

“Nothing would please me more, my love.” she replied, and their eyes, brimming with love, locked for a moment, before returning to the stage where the soprano started to sing.


End file.
